reg_grundyfandomcom-20200213-history
Пойми Меня
Пойми Меня (Understand Me)-is a Russian version of Hot Streak with little bit twist. Rules of the game The team consists of five members. Before each word (except the first), the first player takes the last place, and the rest are on the one ahead. The team that wins the game continues to participate in the next. Winning in 5 games (in the middle of 1995 - in 3 games) and the super team received not continue the game. In the explanation of the word can not be the next player to repeat the words heard from the previous or cognate words (except prepositions, conjunctions, "technical" - shut up, flip). Also explains forbidden to say aloud a keyword or explain it with a single-root words. For each team received word counted 100 points * number din. Each participant of the winning team received an equivalent amount in rubles. If teams have an equal number of points, in different seasons or played out another circle of third din, or in the next issue carried a replay of the same teams. Since 2013, for every word counted team gets one point, multiplied by the number of Dean. First din Leading in turn asks each team to three words. Members of the team, starting with the first (who knows a given word), try to explain the chain of a given word to each other for thirty seconds (the use of gestures). At the end of each round, a special expert makes his verdict (noticing irregularities in the process of explaining the word), according to which the team reaches a certain amount of points. For gross violations of team risks losing points. Second din Terms of Din are fundamentally different from the rules first. Leading in turn asks each team to two words. The second and subsequent members of the team are sheets of paper and a marker with the cap. The first team member explains the word to his neighbor, but he can not say anything out loud, but can use gestures and facial expressions to "ask again" explaining (the latter is not entitled to use gestures). Realizing (or thought he understood), what is it, a team member writes a word on a piece of paper turns the tablet, and explains the written word of the next and so on. To perform this task assigned to forty seconds. The main feature of this din is that the member of the team, which explains a given word, is obliged to guess it correctly, otherwise the response chain of words other than specified, will nezaschitanny and it threatens the loss of points, especially in case of error the first members of the team. Third din Third Dean is final. Leading asks each team one word or phrase stable (if different number of points, the team captain chooses one less points; if equal - lots pulls captain of the freshman), then calls the four associations arising from him with that word. Then remove the rest of the headphones, the leading loud calls given word to all team members. Everyone, from the second, called in turn own associations for five seconds, then he is obliged to transfer the right of association names the next member of the team and so on. On a mission given to twenty seconds. The number of points is set according to the number of association members of the team, coinciding with the associations of the team captain. Supergame Also in the game there is a special linguistic din, participation in which the team can not refuse. It is necessary to read the participants of the sentence without errors. The team calls itself the number of points at which the right answer will be added to the invoice, and if wrong - deducted. Category:Hot Streak Category:Shows Category:Russia